The Pilot/Transcript
(bright jazz music) A picture of New York City is shown with the captions: ---- New York City, 2068 THE POLITY, PROTECTED FREE ZONE ---- The view switches to a district of the city, and then an apartment where a woman is shown cutting vegetables and cooking them on a pot. A family picture rests beside a wall-mounted display indicating that the song "Let The Good Times Roll" by Louis Jordan is getting played. Roberta Chase: (laughs) Well, one of my favorites, though, is when Julian is about, oh, four years old. He comes in crying about his banged up knee. A young man and woman are shown sitting and listening as Roberta hands a ladle to a robotic arm which hangs the ladle on a rack. Roberta: You would've thought that the world was ending the way he's carrying on. Now, I'm the type of mom, there's nothing that a little lovin' from the oven can't help. So I give him a fresh cookie and tell him it'll make his knee feel better. Julian Chase: Ma! Miranda Worth: Oh no. Julian shakes his head before Roberta places a couple of cups on a table. Roberta: (chuckles) Oh yes. I give him the cookie and bless his little heart, he proceeds to rub it right on his knee. Chase: Ma, why? Roberta walks past a wall that has a folded American flag hanged, along with several pictures including family pictures and pictures of the father wearing a police uniform. Roberta: "Ma, it's not doing anything." (laughs) Chase: Thanks, Ma. Music keeps playing on the background as Julian and Miranda stare at each other, and Julian decides to sing a line along. ♪ I don't care if you're young or old ♪ ♪ Get together, let the good times roll ♪ Chase: Let the good times roll. It was my dad's favorite song. Roberta comes closer carrying two plates of food on her hands. Roberta: Oh, Chase, cut me some slack. News these days, gotta have my fun somewhere. Dri! Julian stares enviously at the food as Roberta places it on the table. Chase: Oh, damn, Ma, you are killin' me with this. Roberta: You're always welcome to come home and eat with us. Chase: You know how hardcore they're getting about leave these days. Roberta: Mm-hmm. Miranda: Miss Chase, that looks amazing. Roberta: Well thank you. Roberta turns toward a girl that has her back turned and is waving toward a crowd on a large holographic display that has "LIVE" captioned on the top left and counters with an eye symbol and a heart symbol. Roberta: Dri, now! ♪ Get together let the good times roll ♪ The view zooms toward the girl and the music switches (lively electronic music) The girl winks, and we are shown that girl is now on stage with neon blue and pink hair and is wearing a pop-star outfit. The girl starts singing with a powerful voice. ---- Driana Chase: ♪ Who do you think you are ♪ ♪ Acting like you own the place ♪ ♪ Going around with your head in the clouds ♪ ♪ And your feet off the ground ♪ ---- Driana is shown in the apartment outside the virtual world, no longer holding a microphone, and her voice is cracking as she sings. Driana: And the smile on your face Roberta inquires on Julian and Miranda. Roberta: They taking care of you two okay down there? You look like you could use a good meal. Miranda: If we had food this nice at the base, we wouldn't fit in our uniforms. Roberta chuckles before she makes a hand gesture toward the holographic display, with a beeping sound the large holographic display shifts into NY5 news channel to the dismay of Driana. The news channel displays a breaking news about a speech in the UN addressing heightened security measures, and is showing an image of a woman standing before a podium. Driana: (scoffs) Mom! I was live! Roberta: Come meet Miranda, honey. Driana moves to join the others at the table. Driana: But my adoring fans, Ma. Adoring fans! Chase: They adore your grades this semester? Or do you get extra credit for live streaming? Driana stares at Julian before turning her gaze toward Miranda. Driana: Exactly what do you see in him? Miranda: Sometimes I ask myself the same thing. Driana leans toward Miranda. Driana: Actually, let's talk about you. So where are you from? Where do you see yourself in five years and would you have a problem with letting your adorable sister-in-law stay with you whenever she wants? Chase: Wait, what? Miranda: Well, that presumes I'd ever wanna marry him. Chase: Wait, what? Miranda: But it's not out of the question. Chase: Uumm. Driana: See my setup there? You're welcome. Chase: One normal visit, just one, that's all I wanted. And here you are forming alliances. Miranda stands up from her seat. Miranda: We should let you eat. Miss Chase, Driana, wonderful to meet you. Driana: I know. Roberta likewise stands up. Roberta: Likewise, dear. Next time you two have leave, let's do this for real. Driana extends her fist toward Miranda who fists bumps it. However Driana's hand goes through Miranda's with blue flickers appearing, showing that Miranda is in the apartment as a hologram. Miranda: And then we'll really gang up on him. Driana: Deal. Miranda waves her hand before disappearing in flickers. Miranda: Night all. Roberta returns to her seat as music continues playing in the background, and continues eating. ♪ I got fifty cents more that I'm gonna keep ♪ ♪ So let the good times roll ♪ Julian stares at his mother and sister as they eat their meal in silence. Chase: So? Driana: She's too good for you. Chase: Oh, I know. Roberta: I like her. I like seeing you smile. Been too long. Now go, or she's going to wonder if we're talking about her. Driana: We are talking about her. Julian stands up and gives his mother a peck on the head with some phasing and flickering. Chase: All right, I'm out. I'll say hey this weekend, all right? ♪ It's rainy weather ♪ Roberta: Love you. Chase: Love you. ♪ Birds of a feather gotta stick together ♪ Julian and Driana stare at each other. Chase: Yeah. Driana: Uh-huh. Julian winks and disappears in flickers. Driana scoffs before she stands up and takes her plate and drink toward the coach in front of the large holographic display. With a gesture Roberta raises the volume of the news channel, and with an other gesture a smaller hologram of the news channel appears in front of her. The voice of the woman in front of the podium now audible. The visible news ticker states: "Polls indicate people feel unsafe in their homes" and "Reports of a disturbance at the Polity" President Patricia Bartlet-Young: While remaining committed to diplomacy and together, we will draw the Union back from their self-defeating path of... The speaker is interrupted by a whooshing sound, and the channel shows a wider angle of the conference room where multiple tendrils of black smoke is entering the room. The feed of the news channel is cut off, and the message: "PLEASE STAND BY We are experiencing Technical Difficulties" is displayed over a beeping sound and a picture of a building that has "POLITY " written under the Polity's logo. With a worried look, Roberta stands up and walks toward the window. Tense music starts playing as Roberta is in view of the building with the Polity logo. Multiple tendrils of black smoke is surrounding nearby buildings, and the Polity building loses power and the Polity symbol flickers off. Sound of an alarm blaring is heard followed by the sound of an explosion. The apartment building loses power, and multiple holographic decorations in the apartment flickers off. Driana who was previously watching a recording of her virtual performance turns around toward her mother with a worried look. Roberta turns away from the window and firmly gestures for Driana to follow her. Roberta: Dri! ---- Julian while seated in a recreation room and wearing a military uniform, detaches a visor and pinches the bridge of his nose before Miranda leans in. Miranda: Did I pass? Chase: Flying colors. Miranda: What do I win? Chase: Me. Miranda makes an exaggerated fist pump gesture. Miranda: Yes! Chase: So you had fun? Miranda: Mm-hmm. Julian stands up, starts walking out of the room, and points toward Miranda. Chase: Good. So for the next one of these, I look forward to your mom telling me all your embarrassing stories. Miranda stands for a moment before she starts jogging after Julian. A horizontally long display showing an image of a beach switches to an image of a lake with trees. Miranda: Hey. hey, hey, hey! That's not how this works! ---- Chase walks toward a group of three men standing in a hallway, two of them wearing a uniform similar to Miranda's. Jodie Brennan: She really said it. (men laughing) Leon August: Oh, man that's crazy. A hispanic man wearing a mechanic's outfit address Chase. Migas Garza: Flyboy's alone, huh? Told you that'd crash and burn. Chase stands beside the group of men. Chase: You gotta a wrench that'll fix my dignity? Leon: Slummin' with us lowly walkers? Oh man, how Icarus has fallen. Migas: Hey, if Miranda dumped you, do we got time for a game of Siege? Miranda walks toward the group behind Jodie. Jodie: Hey, if Miranda dumped you then-- Miranda: Then what? Jodie: Then that would be tragic, and we should mourn the death of your relationship, from a respectable distance. Miranda: Smart boy. What's this about a game? Migas: Siege! Chase: Sorry, fellas. My queen summons me. Migas: So, no Siege? Chase shakes his head before Jodie, Leon, and Migas walk away. Migas especially showing disappointment. Migas: Aw. Chase and Miranda are left alone. Chase: See that? Said no to gaming with the boys and everything. Miranda: What, you wanna a cookie? Chase walks closer to Miranda. Chase: (chuckles) What do you think? Meet you-know-where in about 30? Miranda: They haven't ordered us to stop yet. Chase and Miranda get closer to kiss each other. Chase: My girl. An alarm sounds and red light fills the hallway before Chase and Miranda can kiss and interrupts them. An announcement can be heard. '' '''Able': Battle stations, battle stations. Repeat, battle stations. Battle stations. Chase: Come on, be a drill. Able: This is not a drill. Interceptors Ready One and Ready Two, scramble. Miranda: How'd the song go? You only live but once? Chase: Let the good times roll. Chase and Miranda kiss each other as gentle music plays. They go their separate ways, but turn toward each other and Chase gives Miranda a salute before he continues on his way. ---- Dramatic music is played over the sound of an alarm, and Miranda is shown running in a hangar holding a helmet. She fist bumps Migas before wearing her helmet and entering a Strider. An announcement is heard being repeated. Able: All flight crews, man your stations. Launch the Alert Five fighters. Stand by. Alert Ten fighters. All flight crews, man your stations. Launch the Alert Five fighters. Stand by. Alert Ten fighters. Miranda actives her Strider and seals the cockpit before moving with other Striders toward a transport with an open door. Chase is seen running toward an Interceptor, wearing a flight suit and carrying a helmet. He puts on his helmet and actives his fighter before saluting a fellow pilot as she takes off. The fighter screeches as Chase takes off, and the exterior of Anvil is shown with the tower being under construction. Multiple transports and razors are taking off. ---- A woman is seen standing in an operation room beside a robot assistant. Dramatic music plays as members of the Vanguard inside the base and in planes listen to her speech through a holographic display. Colonel Raquel Marin: Listen up. This is it. The Union's making their play. This is not a skirmish, this is not airspace confusion, this is not a terrorist action. This is how the war begins. Interceptors continue your vector east northeast. Destination is New York. The colonel turns toward a holographic projection of New York, and Chase attempts to call his mother. Colonel: Multiple large bogies detected. All forces are weapons-free. Be aware CAPs from other bases have already started to engage but to no effect. The colonel turns away as satellite telemery appears and shows a biohazard warning and an image of smoke tendrils spreading throughout New York's Central Park. Chase is looking increasingly worried. Colonel: We're detecting some sort of anomaly over the area. Could be biohazard, could be something else. That means until we know more, containment protocols apply. Sending unit-specific priorities now. Chase's phone beeps and shows that the call he made to his mother failed. With a determine look, Chase folds the wings of his Interceptor and increases the thrust of its engine, breaking from his formation. Chase: Come on, come on. A female pilot gives command for the rest of the squadron to likewise increase their speed. Razzle: Interceptors are buster to target. Damn it, Chase, form up. Colonel: We did not seek this conflict, but we will rise to meet it. The Vanguard will do everything we can to protect those who have put their trust in us. Be strong and we will get through this. For the people. Interceptors, transports, and razors are shown heading to New York from the Anvil. ---- A formation of six Interceptors are shown flying on a high altitude above New York. Razzle: All wings, bravo six, maneuver on-- Interceptor Pilot: Swarm incoming. Interceptor Pilot: Drones! Evade, evade! The Interceptors begin to scatter as they are ambushed by a group of Union drones. One of the interceptors is quickly shot down through machine gun fire. Interceptor Pilot: Go for ACM. Interceptor Pilot: Bogies everywhere, there's-- Interceptor Pilot: Pull up, pull up! Three more Interceptors are destroyed, one of the Union drones launches several homing missiles at Chase's interceptor. Razzle: All wings engage. Interceptors three and four, take bogies two o'clock, angel six. Interceptor two on me. We're hitting the floor. Both Razzle's and Chase's Interceptors increase their speed and start going toward a lower altitude. Chase releases flares behind his Interceptor, which destroys all but one homing missile. Chase: Chaser has spikes at six o'clock. Deploying countermeasures. Chase gets behind the missile using a loop maneuver, and destroys it with machine gun fire. A Vanguard transport and Razor are seen descending on the city. ---- People inside the city are seen yelling and running toward a group of civilian transports. One of the buildings displays a Union advertisement that states: "WE CAN '''LEAD' THE WORLD WITHOUT COMPROMISE".'' As one of the civilian transports is taking off, a shell hits it and the transport crashes into one of the buildings. Ominous music starts playing as a woman carrying a baby observes a six-legged Union tank and continues escaping. Ominous music starts playing as a group of Union tanks, soldiers, and aerial drones are seen advancing. A police officer is shooting at the Union troops with a pistol, but he is incapacitated with rifle fire. A Union tank restrains the incapacitated police officer through ropes that attached to his leg and torso and proceeds to drag him inside the tank. A Union soldier aims at a man with a wife and daughter, but the man shows the soldier a device that has the Union logo, the soldier then turns away. People are gathering in front of a crowded civilian transport, and the woman carrying the baby pushes past the crowd, and begs a police officer guarding the entrance to take her baby with him just before the transport takes off, which he does. A Union tank is seen taking aim at the civilian transport, and the woman looks in shock. Dramatic music plays as Vanguard Razors swoops in, destroying the Union tanks with missiles and incapacitating nearby Union soldiers and aerial drones. ---- A Vanguard transport is seen dropping Striders with rope suspension. Jodie: What's up with this smoke? Leon: It ain't smoke, kid. It's Nanotech. The Union, they actually weaponized it. Miranda observes many blackened decomposing trees from the cockpit of her Strider. Miranda: What the hell? Strider pilot: Okay, Vanguard. Nano hazard protocols in effect. Go ahead and seal up your Striders. ---- Two Interceptors are seen destroying several Union drones with machine gun fire as a larg swarm of Union drones flies above them. The two Interceptors then flies over the city streets at a low altitude while dodging the machine gun fire of two Union drones chasing them. Razzle: Divide and conquer time. Chase: Copy that. The two interceptors hover at a vertical position before flying in separate directions. Chase's Interceptor maneuvers through the city's buildings with a Union drone chasing after him. Chase once again hovers stationary at a vertical position to hide beside a building, which causes the Union drone to fly past him. A man in a wheel chair observes Chase's interceptor from the building's window, and Chase salutes him before going after the Union drone which he destroys with machine gun fire. Chase: Got mine. Where are you? Razzle is seen flying by the coast before a Union drone appears behind her. Razzle: By the sea wall. I think I lost mine. (groans) Scratch that. Razzle grunts as the Union drones manages to hit her Interceptor, but she turns her Interceptor around to face the Union fighter and destroys it with machine gun fire. Chase's interceptor starts flying near her. A large six-legged machine is seen advancing toward the city from the sea, creating large waves as it walks. Chase: Do you see that? Razzle: I see it. Anvil Command. Razzle is tally one big bastard of a walking bandit, and engaging. Please advise. The Colonel observes the machine through a live feed. Colonel: What is that? And how the hell did it get that close? The large machine is seen advancing toward the Statue of Liberty as the machine dwarfs the statue in height. One of the machine's legs easily demolishes the statue, and people watching from the shore exclaim in shock. Chase takes aim at the machine and fires two missiles at it before dodging machine gun fire from turrents on the machine. The machine releases tendrils of Nanotech that forms a shield blocking the missiles. Razzle: Let's circle around. Hit it again. ---- The police and Union soldiers are seen exchanging fire. A robot with the Vanguard symbol advances with a large machine gun and hits several Union soldiers with it, however a Union soldier aims a hacking device at the robot, and the message: "SYSTEM OVERRIDE" appears on the device. The robot stops firing and turns around toward the police. Police officer: It's hacked! The police officer attempts to tackle the robot but he gets swatted aside. Two more police officers tackles the robot from behind and manage to disable it. The police officers hear a whooshing sound, and observe several Union tanks and soldiers with thick Nanotech fog behind them. Police officer: Huh? The Nanotech continues advancing, however it doesn't touch the Union soldiers, and the Nanotech goes around the family of the man who previously showed the device with the Union symbol. A close-up image of the Nanotech is briefly shown before the police officers groan as they are covered in Nanotech. As the Nanotech continues advancing toward a Strider with holes on the cockpit window, the Strider's pilot takes a foam gun from a compartment and attempts to seal the window, however a group of Nanotech surrounds his Strider and manages to get in through the window before the pilot could finish sealing it. The pilot screams as he is covered in Nanotech and his hand is seen getting decomposed. Strider pilot: Huh? (screams) Miranda watches the Nanotech fog advancing from her Strider before she turns around and retreats. Strider pilot: Contact. Hostile Nanotech. Miranda: Shit. Strider pilot: Seal your cockpits for biohazard conditions. Do not engage. ---- Interceptors are seen attacking the large machine. One of the interceptors is destroyed from the machine's turrets, while an other is destroyed after colliding with one of the machine's legs. Razzle's Interceptor attacks the machine from behind to no effect as the machine releases more Nanotech tendrils. The inside of the Chase apartment is briefly shown with Nanotech tendrils visible from the window beside the family picture. Razzle: There's new smoke headed east. Anvil Ops, Razzle. Permission to fire up an ESD. "ESD DEPLOYMENT AUTHORIZED" appears on the hologram screen in front of the colonel. An other screen counts the wounded and the fatalities from civilians, mobile forces, air forces, and ground support. An other screen names Razzle and Chaser (Chase) as the air force lead, and Tempest (Miranda) and Gale as the ground support lead. Colonel: Razzle, Ops. Use of threat pulse weaponry is authorized. Only target the Nanotech. You must not damage air traffic. Razzle: Okay, Chase. We each got one of these. Set yield for low inductance. Stay on me. We're going to Brooklyn. Chase: It's Hail Mary time. Copy that. Razzle: Cover me. Going in! Chase begins attacking the large machine, while Razzle starts charging her ESD as the device is now visible below her fighter. Camera sensors on the large machine suddenly pin-point toward Razzle, and machine gun turrets starts firing at her. One of the bullets directly hits ESD and Razzle's Interceptor explodes. Razzle: They can detect when ESDs are charging! They're tracking our-- Chase: Razzle! The colonel watches as signal is lost from Razzle's interceptor, and a message appears stating: "ESD DETONATION FAILURE". Colonel: All right, that's it. All teams begin tactical retrograde procedures. Cover civilian transports as long as you can, then get out of there. Evac, evac, evac. Chase: Anvil Ops, Chaser. Colonel, I still got my ESD. Colonel: Negative, Chaser. Fall back to the transports and provide escort. Chase: I... Copy that. Chaser out. Chase starts retreating, and notices that an other call he made to his mother has failed. He hums his father's favorite song before he turns back toward the large machine and contacts Miranda. Chase: ♪ You only live but once ♪ ♪ When you're dead, you're done ♪ Chase: Chaser to Tempest. Miranda: Go for Tempest. Chase: How you holding up? Miranda is joining other Striders in fighting Union tanks. Miranda: I don't know how we're gonna get out of this one. Chase: Oh, you will. You can bet. Miranda: Chase? What are you doing? Chase: Miranda, I don't know if they got out. You find my family, you tell them I tried to buy them time, you hear me? I'm buying all of you time. Chase starts charging his ESD, and the large machine's camera sensors point toward him, and the machine's turrets starts firing. Miranda: Chase? You heard the order. Fall back! Meanwhile Miranda continues fighting with other Striders, and she destroys two Union tanks with cannon fire and missles. Strider pilot: Everybody back to your transports now. Strider pilot: We're cut off! Strider pilot: The nano's everywhere! Miranda jumps on the remains of a Union tank with help of thrusters on her Strider. Miranda: Chase? Chase makes his ESD appear below his Interceptor and it starts detonating. Chase: Love you, babe. See you as soon as I can. Chase releases the ESD device, and the large machine's camera sensors pin-points toward the ESD, however Chase's Interceptor stands between the turret fire and the ESD device which causes the Interceptor to lose one of its wings. The ESD device successfully detonates and releases an electromagnetic pulse. Chase is shown inside the cockpit which is displaying the warning: "EJECTION SEAT FAILURE". The electromagnetic pulse goes through Nanotech in front of Miranda's Strider, and disables the Nanotech. Miranda attempts to contact Chase. Miranda: Chase? Chase! Miranda's comms display screen shows that Chase's signal is lost. Miranda is broken from her distraction as her Strider is attacked, and she evacuates with other Striders with a Vanguard transport as somber music plays and drowns the sound of bullets and explosions. The colonel is turns away from the holographic screens with a disappointed look. Multiple Vanguard transports and Razors are seen flying away from the city, while explosions are happening in it while the large machine is inside the city. Miranda removes her helmet inside the strider and starts breathing heavily. She covers her face with her hands and starts sobbing with tears from her eyes. ---- A caption stating: "FOUR YEARS LATER" appears. Chase's picture and details appear among many others on a memorial wall of Vanguards killed in action. Chase's details are as follows: ---- JULIAN CHASE 1ST LIEUTENANT 2047-2068 V-183 READY ALERT SQUADRON "SILVER FALCONS" WHOSE BRAVERY AND VALOR WILL LIVE ON IN OUR HEARTS BATTLE OF NEW YORK ---- Miranda, now with a scar along her neck and cheek, is walking past the memorial wall while using a hologram computer interface. She stops walking as she recieves a message summoning her to the hangar bay, and with an annoyed look she dismisses the interface with a gesture and she scoffs and walks away. ---- Miranda walks through the hangar bay toward Migas as he is tinkering with a Strider. Migas: Come on. (groans) Just... Miranda stands before Migas, grabs a tool and starts shifting it between her hands with a stern demeanor. Miranda: You know we got a sortie soon, right? Migas: Yeah, yeah. Miranda: You know it has to work, right? Migas turns toward Miranda. Migas: Have I ever let you down? Miranda stares at Migas and returns the tool before walking away. Migas: Hey don't, uh. Yeah, don't answer that. (sighs) Migas returns to tinkering. Migas: (mockingly) You know it has to work right? ---- Miranda walks outside the hangar and stands waiting. Jodie walks in from behind her. Jodie: Mornin', sunshine. You got time for some coffee before rounds? Miranda: Good morning to you too. And no. Apparently I've earned the distinct privilege of babysitting some rookies. Jodie: (sighs) Lucky them. I would have given anything for a babysitter like you when I was a kid. Our babysitter was old Mrs. Langheinrich. (scoffs) What kind of crush is a 13 year old supposed to have on that? A Razor lands in front of Miranda and Jodie. Miranda: 13? Jodie: Look, in my defense-- Miranda: Just bug out, will ya? I have to be respectable. Jodie walks away. The Razor's door opens and a man with glasses, a woman, and a robot are seen. Weller exists followed by Yaz and Caliban. Miranda: Dr. Weller, I presume. Welcome to the Anvil. I'm Lieutenant Worth. I'm assigned-- Rufus Weller: Yes, charmed. Dr. Rufus Weller, ESU. Yeah, no colonel? Miranda: I'm sure she's looking forward to welcoming you. Matter of fact, we have a briefing with her coming up. But as I said, I'll be-- Weller: Oh, no time like the present. Take me to your leader. Weller elbows the Caliban besides him. Weller: Always wanted to say that, right? Miranda: Okay then, we'll just do the tour on the way. Do you have any gear you need to stow? Weller: Oh, just a few things. The Razor flies away, and many trucks are beeping and heading toward the hangar. Miranda stares at the trucks, and Weller pats Miranda's shoulder as he walks in. ---- Miranda is leading Weller, Miranda, and Caliban through the hallway with the memorial wall while using the hologram computer interface. Miranda: Okay, I've added authorized areas to your maps. And that's my ID. You can use that to message me if you need anything. Up here is mission briefing, which should be about to start. Any questions? Miranda dismisses the hologram interface with a gesture, and stops walking due to Weller's question. Weller: How are you? Miranda: Excuse me? Weller: If you don't mind my asking, I'm very curious about the state of your battalion, what you've managed to do. It's one of the reasons we're here. We're a research team. Trying to come up to speed on how you fight, what works, what doesn't. Miranda: What we've managed to do is hold a line. That's about it. Yaz Madrani: You are the shield. Without you, all hope would have already been lost. Perhaps you just need a better sword. Miranda: Sorry, we didn't get introduced. Miranda Worth. Yaz crosses her arm. Yaz: I've heard much about you. Weller stands between Miranda and Yaz. Weller: Oh, curse my manners. (chuckles) This is Ms. Madrani, also a pilot. Miranda: Really? A beep is heard, and a message appears above a door stating: "BRIEFING IN PROGRESS". Weller enthusiastically heads toward the room with Caliban following him. Weller: Right-o! In we go. Miranda proceeds to question Madrani, but she is interrupted by a beeping sound and the briefing starting. The colonel walks in front of a podium and a map of the united states with red territory on the east appears behind the colonel. Miranda: So what do you fly? I didn't see any-- Yaz walks into the briefing room with Miranda following. ---- Colonel: This mission has been designated Operation Coyote. With the Union accelerating their push west in recent months, there's been an increase in the number of refugees heading our way. Recon has confirmed a new stop on the Underground Railroad, closer to us than ever before. Nearly 30 men, women, and children are just a few miles the other side of the 88th. They've taken great risks, sacrificed much in order to make their exodus from Union territory. We're going to get them the rest of the way home. The colonel gestures to the back of the room. Colonel: One last thing. We've got guests watching today, so be on your best behavior. Weller waves to the people in the room, with Caliban waving afterwards. Colonel: Be safe, but not too safe. Get it done, Vanguard. The screen behind the colonel shows a large arrow with three smaller arrows in front of it heading from the location of the Anvil toward the east. ---- A Vanguard transport is flying with three Razors in front of it. Miranda's squad are conversing from inside the cockpit of their Striders. Jodie: (sighs) Another border run. This'll go well. Miranda: Try to stay positive. Jodie: Okay. With the border getting closer every day, at least it's a shorter commute? Miranda: This area's as good as it gets. No cities, just an empty space in the middle of nowhere. Jodie: Yeah, they will literally see us coming miles away. Miranda: Do you have any idea what it took for these people to make it this far? Leon: Oh, for the love of-- Shut up, both of you. It's game on. Dramatic music plays as a Vanguard soldier spots the Vanguard transport and Razors with help of HUD on his goggles. With civilians around him, the Vanguard soldier lifts his goggles and throws a grenade that releases green smoke. Vanguard soldier: Green smoke popped. Razor pilot: Razor One, moving in for pickup. The Razor lands, and the Vanguard soldier runs towards it before gesturing for the civilians to follow. The Razor is then attacked and destroyed before the civilians can get close. Union soldiers appear from the woods and start firing. Vanguard soldier: LZ is hot! We're under heavy fire! Razor pilot: One is down. Razor Two moving in to engage. A second Razor gets close and incapacitates several Union soldiers with machine gun fire. A Union tank appears behind the soldiers and opens fire at the Razor destroying on its engines and causing it to crash. Razor pilot: Tanks! They brought-- An other Union tank appears to join the ambush. Leon: All right, they're mechanized. Hornbill's bringing us around. Striders, stand by for drop. Jodie: I hate it when I'm right. The Vanguard transport is attacked while hovering lower, and a Razor that has landed is destroyed by Union tank fire. The Vanguard transport starts dropping the Striders through rope suspension, however Leon's Striders is attacked while it is descending Causing Leon to grunt. Leon presses a button causing his Strider to be released early and starts attacking the Union tanks with other Striders joining in. A Razor lands behind the Striders, and Jodie starts moving forward. Jodie: All right, here we go! A Union tank manages to destroy the leg of Jodie's Strider, causing it to fall. Jodie: (chuckles) Okay, lucky shot. Leon moves toward Jodie to protect him while one of the Union tank advances toward them. The other tank advances toward Miranda. Leon: (groans) Miranda's Strider is sustaining heavy damage with sparks and alarms appearing inside her cockpit which is illuminated with a red light. She observes through one of the screens that civilians are boarding the Razor. Miranda: (grunts) Screw it. You only live once. The voice of Chase is heard to Miranda's shock. Chase: Let the good times roll. Am I right? Miranda: What? A Holon with blue color scheme descends upon the Union tank and rips its main cannon off. The Holon retrieves a rifle and fires several shots at the downed Union tank until it is destroyed. The Holon performs a salute toward Miranda. Union soldiers attack the Holon from behind and the Holon rushes towards them, as a Union soldiers attempts to use a hacking device on the Holon it fails. The other Union tank is attacking both Jodie and Leon. Jodie: Can you at least kill it before it kills me? Leon: I'm trying, man. I can't get the angle. Vanguard Soldier: We got movement behind us! A Holon with yellow color scheme sprints from the woods behind Jodie and Leon and jumps above their Striders. Leon: Huh? The Holon slides toward the Union tank and partially lifts it as the Union tank struggles with the Holon. Leon: What? Yaz's voice is heard. Yaz: What are you waiting for? Leon targets the Union tank and fires several missiles at it. Leon: Firing! Yaz's Holon gets out of the away of the missiles before impact. However, a thin shrapnel from the destroyed Union tank impales Holon's torso, and the Holon rips the shrapnel off. Leon: What the hell? Vanguard soldier: All right, refugees are aboard, and we've got multiple new bogies inbound. ETA, two minutes. It's now or never folks. The Razor takes off after getting the last civilian in, and the Vanguard transport gets closer and lowers rope suspensions Leon: Jodie, c'mon! Jodie gets out of his Strider and grabs onto Leon, and the Striders and Holon are lifted into the Vanguard transport. Ominous music is briefly played as several Union soldiers observe the Vanguard retreating. ---- Miranda, Jodie, and Leon walk into the briefing room with an intense look on their face. The sound of people murmuring can be heard, and Weller, Yaz, and the colonel with her robot assistant are standing on stage. Miranda: Who were in those mechs? Yaz leaves stage and stands on the back of the briefing room near Migas. Colonel: Lieutenant, if you would please-- Leon: No way those were drones. What were those? Miranda: Who was that? Colonel: The Union ambush has certainly made this more awkward than it needed to be, but I think now would be a good time to welcome to the Vanguard the Experimental Science Unit. They'll be staying with us for a little while, so everyone be nice. And take a deep breath. This is going to take some explaining. Jodie and Leon take a seat, but Miranda remains standing. A hologram of Chase in his flight suit flickers on stage to the shock of people in the room. Migas: What? Chase: Hey, gang. What did I miss? Gentle music plays as Chase and Miranda stare at each other. The screen fades while highlighting Chase and Miranda. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts